Phantogram
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Though Rumpelstiltskin has sworn to himself no more mistakes, Belle is not quite ready to forgive. Can these two find their way once more?


This is my first time writing this pair, so be gentle with me. I do hope you all enjoy it though. Feel free to leave your thoughts. Also this fic is rated **M **for a reason.

_**~Phantogram~**_

_**Threads**_

** The room was dimly lit, as a pair of hands moved skillfully at the wheel. Pure gold was spun, yet Rumpelstiltskin felt something empty inside as he continued to create the thread. Still he could hear her voice inside his head, the impact of her words etching itself deeper. A growl escaped his lips, fingers moving faster with irritation and bitterness. Belle was gone and every moment became more evident.**

** In a swift movement Rumpelstiltskin shoved the wheel away, setting it aflame before his very eyes. It crackled in response, almost mocking him. Despair stole his features, as he let out a cry. The emotions overwhelming, his fingers clutched drawing blood. **

** While it has only been a month since her departure, it rattled him to no end. Sighing, he healed his hand with a simple shake of his hand. Not sparing a glance to the flames, the wheel magically went back to normal. All this time he let himself play the fool. He paced toward the table as his hand took the chipped cup. A soft smile lingered briefly. Rumpelstiltskin giggled, as his eyes gleamed. "No matter, I will find her again." He stated in a light tone, setting the cup back down gently.**

** There was no way he was going to let history repeat itself. He failed his son but there will be a chance to undo it. The Dark One smirked, whatever it takes he won't stop. Yet first he needs Belle. With that in mind he strode forward past the doors.**

…**...**

** The sun was setting, giving a cold breeze. Belle shivered as she wrapped the cloak tighter around her. It was almost time. After her goodbyes to Philip and Mulan, she came upon a new village. There was barely any coins left for her to survive on. So she had to do whatever means to receive payment. Its only been a week, no doubt this shall be her last night here. **

** Belle moved towards the mirror, checking her appearance. Her long chestnut hair was let down in soft waves. She still adorn her leather attire, the black cloak shielding the numbing chill in the air. Ever since she left Rumpelstiltskin's castle, she felt herself change in ways she didn't expect. The inner strength became evident as she continue to move forward. It shun fiercely through her blue eyes, If Rumpelstiltskin were to see her, would he turn her away once more? Sighing at her thoughts, she regained her composure. "It's time." **

** Belle bit her lip as she strode away from the mirror. The people are awaiting her, this will be her final battle. The cold breeze swept across her face, as she moved fluidly. A tall dark haired man leaned upon a thick tree. "So are you ready?" His pale eyes sized her form up and down. Belle scoff at his question. "You should know better than to question me." She snapped as she strode past him. **

** A small fire linger not far from her. There a group of people gathered impatiently. Voices loud and clear, bets being taken. A wave revulsion went through her. This was to be her last fight. Belle removed her cloak, and move forward. An older man sneered at her. "You aren't going to win this one." The young woman paid no mind to his words. There was an air of determination in her steps as she moved in front of a middle age man. A smirk was in place as gray eyes stared down at her. "I've heard of you. The infamous Belle, who once resided with The Dark One. Tell me fair maiden, did he teach you well?" His voice taunted mockingly.**

** Belle glared at the tall blonde before her. "That is none of your concern. I just want to get this over with. Unlike you, Vane. I have better things to do." She snapped. Without warning Belle lashed out at him, a small fist colliding with the man's jaw. Vane felt his face throb but he stared back at the brunette, anger lit his features. "Let's dance little one." His thick voice sneered at his opponent. **

** The older man drew out a dagger, Belle felt her heart hammer in response. He launch himself at her, making a few swipes. Adrenaline coarse through her veins, the danger was unmistakable. Instantly her leg made contact with his solar plexus. A yelp tore from Vane's lips as the dagger fell from his fingers. Another swipe to his face caused the people all around to cheer on. Belle took a step away from Vane. "Do you surrender yet?" **

** Angry gray hues glared back. "You have no idea who your dealing with." He spat. The brunette was about to resort when all of a sudden high pitch giggles echoed around the forest. A gasp escaped the young woman as she peered her surroundings. Then a cloud of thick purple fog appeared before the two. There stood Rumpelstiltskin, clad in his black and red ensemble. "Oh no dearie, you have no idea who you're dealing with." The Dark One stated mockingly. **

…**...**

** In all of Rumpelstiltskin's years, he has never been taken off guard so blatantly. Somehow when he heard of Belle's whereabouts, he wasn't expecting to find her amidst in battle for money. Surely there had to be a better way for her to gain coins. A frown set instantly as he watched from afar. **

** A growl escaped his lips as Rumpelstiltskin seen the man draw the dagger from his pelt. Just as he was about to interfere, Belle bravely lashed at her opponent fiercely. The Dark One was briefly taken aback, would she turn her anger out on him? He tilted his head, weighing his options. **

** A smirk in place, he started to giggle hysterically. He could hear her sharp intake of breath, a stunned expression visible. Rumpelstiltskin appeared before them in all of his adorn red and black leather, his expression mocking and a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. He taunted the man before him. "Oh no dearie, you have no idea who you're dealing with." A flick of his wrist and the man was lurch forward clutching his abdomen, his cry of pain causing the other people around to disperse.**

** Vane spat up blood, causing Belle to move in front of Rumpelstiltskin. Her sapphire eyes glinting with fury. "That is enough, I don't need you to fight my battles." She snapped folding her arms. The Dark One merely raised a brow at her tone of voice. "Ah yes. However dearie, you seem to forget that death doesn't become you." She scowled at him. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Rumpelstiltskin clicked his tongue, with a wave his hand the magic halted its attack on Vane. "Now I'll be the judge of that. In fact I'll allow this man to walk away with his dreadful life intact. Only if you make a deal with me." He stated in a merry tone. **

** Belle bit her lip, knowing that he wasn't going to make his bargain simple. She peered at the man at the ground briefly before sauntering forward. This was the same man who didn't hesitate to toss her aside. A wave of uneasiness filter through her, as she stared into his dark eyes. True she did love him but it didn't change the fact that he betrayed her trust. Often she wondered if she'd be reunited with him. Would anything change? Sighing, she silently prayed that this would end in her favor. "What is our deal?" **

** As soon as the words were spoken, The Dark One leaned forward, his lips at her ear. "A duel with me, dearie. I'll let him go if you agree to have a proper duel with The Dark One." His voice was controlled yet almost teasing. It brought a shiver down Belle's spine. She took a step away, his deal sinking inside her mind. How was she to defeat Rumpelstiltskin? There was no way she would come out unscathed. In fact he was more likely to destroy her, the thought left her mind reeling with severe discomfort. She felt as if she was dangling on a simple thread, no doubt the same one he was controlling. **

** Without another thought she found herself nodding in agreement. "I'll do it." A mischievous smile lit his features, the wheels turning in his mind. "The deal has been struck, dearie." He made a flourished movement, his body language showing unveiled excitement. Then without warning a cloud of magic, washed over them. Fearfully, Belle launch herself upon Rumpelstiltskin almost instinctively. A knowing smile briefly appeared on The Dark One's face. "Best to hold your breath, sweetheart. We are heading out." He spoke aloud, his giggles surfaced as they were taken far away from the village.**

**...**

_**Aha! So what will come of this duel? I promise more to come ^~^ till then dearie, share your thoughts~~ **_


End file.
